FORBIDDEN: Love, Life, Lust
by Crimson Akuma
Summary: "Aku ingin bersetubuh dengannya, tapi ia adik kandungku."/"Aku ingin menjamah tubuhnya, tapi ia baru berusia 10 tahun."/"Aku ingin bercinta dengannya, tapi ia ibuku."/"Salahkah jika 'aku' mencintainya?"/Cinta, hidup, dan nafsu terlarang dari tiga orang yang mengalami penyimpangan cinta./Incest bro-sis, pedofil-loli, incest mother-son! DeIno, SasoSaku, ItaMikoto./Lemon


"_Ahhh..."_

_Pemuda berambut pirang yang biasa dikucir itu memejamkan kedua matanya—tampak kenikmatan saat 'benda' di pangkal pahanya dijepit oleh liang hangat dibawahnya. _

_Poni panjangnya di tarik ke belakang, kucirannya pun terlepas akibat gerakan naik turun yang dilakukannya secara kasar, tak sabaran, dan menggebu-gebu. Menyerbu tubuh menggoda wanita pirang bermata biru yang sibuk mendesah lepas di bawahnya. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing oleh gerakan lelaki di atasnya. Buah dadanya yang montok dan ranum bergoyang, yang segera ditangkup oleh tangan besar sang pemuda, lalu memainkannya. Menambah gelombang kenikmatan yang diterima secara bertubi-tubi oleh sang wanita._

"_Ahn... Onii-chan—aahhhh"_

_Wanita bermata biru—iris serupa dengan milik si lelaki itu mengerjap erotis. Menatap sayu pada tubuh tegap yang menindihnya, bergerak memuaskan nafsu mereka. Sang wanita melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling leher sang lelaki, sembari membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar. Memberi akses seluas-luasnya untuk segera menghujamnya lebih dalam._

"_Lebih cepat—oohhh" _

_Sang lelaki merespon permintaan wanita di bawahnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu menaikkan tempo gerakannya. Kecepatan menusuknya naik secara konstan—kecepatan yang semakin tidak manusiawi. Sementara tubuh sang wanita terlonjak kaget akibat gerakan cepatnya._

"_Aaahhhh... O-Onii-chan... Lebih dalamhh... Tusuk lebih keras—owhhhh"_

"_As your wish—Eungh!"_

_Dan sang pemuda kembali mengabulkan permohonan yang terselip dalam desahan sang wanita, menusuk dengan cepat, dalam dan keras. Sementara peluh terus membasahi tubuh mereka. Menambah suara kecipak selain dari pangkal paha mereka. _

_Sang wanita tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya, punggungnya melengkung naik. Membuat buah dadanya semakin mencuat ke atas. Mengundang lidah nakal sang pemuda untuk menjilatnya entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Sesuatu akan datang, dan wanita itu menyadarinya. Desiran kenikmatan akan segera melandanya, pun sang pemuda merasakan batangnya dijepit semakin erat oleh lubang licin di bawahnya._

"_Akuhh—akuhh...owhhhhh... ahhhhh"_

"_Mmnhh... Inoo... Ahh"_

"_O-Onii-chan... jangan berhentihhh—agh agh agh!"_

"_Mnh!"_

"_Kyaahhh—"_

_Dan dalam satu tusukan terakhir yang keras, dalam, hingga mencapai lubang terdasar milik sang wanita—keduanya akhirnya klimaks._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku mencintainya, ingin bersetubuh dengannya. Menyentuh, memeluk, mengecup, dan menjadi satu dengannya."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tapi ia __**adik kandung**__ ku, salahkah?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Gadis kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun itu mengejang, punggungnya kaku seketika. Saat sebuah jari telunjuk panjang milik seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 19 tahun itu masuk membelah garis kewanitaannya._

"_Ngh! Ahh—Sasori-nii..."_

_Ini memang bukan kali pertama. Namun tetap saja, kewanitaannya yang masih tergolong muda dan jarang dijamah itu selalu tampak ranum di mata sang pemuda. Bentuknya yang kecil, merah muda, dan mulus tanpa bulu. Begitu memanjakan sepasang mata hazel yang memandang penuh nafsu ke arahnya._

"_Sakura..." Ia berkata serak dengan nafas berat yang menerpa bagian dalam kewanitaan sang gadis yang sengaja dibuka lebar-lebar. "—kau manis."_

_Dan tepat setelah membisikkan tiga kata itu dengan nafas berat yang tak kuasa untuk ditarik, pemuda berambut merah itu segera mencicipi lubang ranum nan harum di hadapannya._

_Kecup, jilat, tusuk. Lidahnya menari-nari, dijalankan secara zig-zag dan sesekali menggoyang butir kecil yang tersembunyi di bagian atas kemaluan sang gadis. _

"_Uhhh... Saso-niihhhh"_

_Sang gadis muda tak kuasa menahan erangannya, ia memekik. Sepasang tungkai pendeknya tertekuk menahan gelombang kenikmatan yang mendera. Melihat hasil kerjanya, sang pemuda menengadahkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis di atas wajah baby face-nya._

_Pemuda itu segera membuka resleting celananya, kemudian melepasnya bersama celana dalam dengan gerakan tak sabaran. Dengan cepat, ia kembali menindih tubuh mungil sang gadis. Tangannya mengarahkan sebatang benda tegak menantang yang siap mengobrak-abrik kewanitaan kecil gadis muda di bawahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menjilat bibirnya._

"_Bersiaplah, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, Sakuhhh—"_

"_Kyahhh—Saso-nihhhh...uuhhhh"_

"_Saku—mnh!"_

"_Uwahhhh! Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."_

_Lelaki berambut merah itu memejamkan mata hazelnya, tepat setelah memasukkan kejantanannya dalam lubang mungil nan sempit milik sang gadis. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia segera menunggangi gadis muda di bawahnya. Bahkan saking tak sabarannya, ia terus menghujam tubuh sang gadis hingga terombang-ambing di pembaringannya._

"_Kkhhhh—ahhhh"_

"_Agh! Agh! Agh! Arghhh!"_

"_Sssshhh"_

"_Owwhhhhh—owwhhhhh"_

_Pemuda itu menaikkan kedua kaki mungil sang gadis ke atas bahunya, membuka akses liangnya agar lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Sementara tangan sang gadis meremas bahu bidang pemuda di atasnya. Meski terpaut usia yang cukup jauh—sekitar 9 tahun. Keduanya tetap menikmati pergumulan mereka. Seakan hal yang biasa, pun lelaki itu dengan terampil meremas dada rata sang gadis yang masih dalam tahap perkembangan tersebut._

"_Sasori-nihhhh"_

"_Sakurahhh"_

"_Puaskan akuhh—ahhhh"_

"_Eungh—agh!"_

"_Ahhhhhhhh"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku mencintainya, tak peduli sejauh apapun perbedaan usia kami berdua. Aku ingin merengkuhnya, menciumnya, dan bercinta dengannya."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tapi ia baru berusia __**10 tahun**__, salahkah?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wanita berambut hitam dan berisis kelam itu duduk dengan tubuh bergetar—menahan desiran kenikmatan di atas meja makannya, mendongakkan wajahnya, membuka akses lebih leluasa bagi pemuda berambut raven—yang dikucir di belakang tengkuk. Pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu terus memberinya gigitan-gigitan bertanda di lehernya—sebelum kemudian mengecupnya basah._

_Sang wanita, yang mengenakan baju terusan hitam sederhana, telah tersingkap separuhnya. Bagian tubuhnya hingga pinggang telah polos sepenuhnya, setelah kaitan branya terlempar entah ke mana. Sementara sang pemuda sendiri masih mengenakan kemeja biru tuanya, dengan empat kancing teratas terbuka dan bagian depannya yang kusut karena diremas beberapa kali oleh wanita di depannya. Celana hitam panjang beserta celana dalamnya telah tiada, batang kejantanannya berdiri tegak siap menusuk lubang wanitanya._

"_I-Ita-kun..." Wanita yang telah menjadi Ibu dari dua orang putera itu menahan nafasnya, saat jemari panjang sang putera sulung menarik baju beserta celana dalamnya. Membuatnya kini polos seutuhnya, tak tersisa sehelai benang apapun lagi di tubuhnya._

_Wanita itu mencoba menutupi kewanitaannya, namun dengan lembut ditepis oleh sang pemuda. Yang merupakan putera kandungnya sendiri. _

_Ini gila, mereka berdua tahu ini memang gila. Kegiatan ini tak selazimnya dilakukan oleh pasangan Ibu dan anak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Madu telah terlanjur diteguk, racun sudah keburu ditenggak. Tak ada jalan kembali selain terus menjalani dan menikmati. Terjerumus dalam kubangan dosa yang gelap dan dalam._

"_Kenapa menutupinya seperti itu, hm?" Sang pemuda bertanya dengan suara lembut. Menatap wajah sang Ibu yang tetap cantik dan terus awet muda. Mungkin hal itu pula yang membuat keduanya sekilas tampak seusia._

"_Okaa-san malu... Jangan terus memandangiku, I-Ita-kun!"_

_Pemuda itu tersenyum, mendengar pengakuan bernada malu-malu yang tak biasa dari sang Ibu. Ini yang membuat pemuda itu tak bisa meninggalkan sisi wanita itu. Kelembutan hatinya. Ia selalu mengaguminya, membuatnya terpesona dan pada akhirnya jatuh cinta. Cinta yang sesat namun di saat yang sama memabukkan dan menjadi kecanduan. Satu hal yang tak bisa didapatkannya dari wanita lain._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Okaa-san..."_

_Peessshhhh—tepat usai sang pemuda mengatakan sebaris kalimat itu. Bibirnya segera mencium bibir sang wanita, menginvasinya diselingi pagutan panjang dan rabaan di kedua buah dadanya._

"_Mngh!"_

_Wanita dengan dua putera itu mendesah tertahan, bibirnya belum dilepaskan. Masih terus dikecup, dicium, dan dipagut panjang. Pun kenikmatan lain datang dari remasan kedua tangan sang pemuda di atas buah dadanya. Menambah gejolak memabukkan yang membuat sang wanita merasa melayang saat itu juga._

"_Eunghh!"_

"_Ahhhh... oohhhhh"_

_Dan tepat setelah itu, sang pemuda. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan dan remasan tangannya, memasuki liang kewanitaan Ibunya dalam satu tusukan cepat dan keras._

"_Kita menjadi satu..." bisiknya dengan nafas berat tertahan. _

_Wanita berambut raven yang terurai panjang itu terlonjak, melepaskan tautan di bibirnya. Ia memekik kecil ketika batang panjang sang putera memasuki tubuhnya dalam satu tusukan menghentak._

"—_okaa-san...Agh!"_

_Dan tepat setelah mengucapkan kata itu, sang pemuda tak berhenti menyodok liang wanita yang duduk di atas meja makan di hadapannya. Berdiri dan terus menusuk dengan penuh konsentrasi, peluh terus membanjiri tubuh mereka._

"_I-Ita-kun... oohhhhhh... ahhhhh... sshhhhh"_

"_Gh! Gh! Gh! Agh!"_

"_Jangan terlalu dalam...uwaahhhhh"_

"_Okaa-san terlalu menghimpitku—Eunghh!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku mencintainya, ingin berada di sisinya selamanya. Aku ingin memeluknya, memagutnya, menghujamnya dan mengklaim tubuhnya."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tapi dia __**Ibu**__-ku, salahkah?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Beberapa orang di antara kita memiliki sisi __**kelam**__ dalam __**cinta**__ mereka."_

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana jika orang-orang dengan sisi __**gelap**__ dalam kehidupannya itu __**bertemu**__?"_

_._

_._

"_Akankah mereka saling __**terbuka**__ satu-sama lainnya?"_

_._

_._

"_**Tidak ada yang tahu."**_

_._

_._

"_Yang pasti, mereka __**sama**__-__**sama**__ mengalami __**penyimpangan**__ rasa cinta."_

_._

_._

"_**Salahkah**__?"_

_._

_._

"_Cinta itu datang __**tanpa**__**terduga**__ dan __**tiba**__-__**tiba**__. __Tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya__. __**Tak**__**ada**__"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**COMING SOON**

By **Crimson**

.

.

.

Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FORBIDDEN: "Love, Life, Lust"**

Deidara, Sasori, Itachi.

_Crime and Romance (Dark Theme) _**Rated M**

"_Tentang cinta, hidup, dan nafsu yang terlarang." _Brother sister incest, Pedofil and Loli, Mother Son incest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Ditunggu review paling sedikit sepuluh sebelum lanjut ke chapt dua. :) Kira-kira bisa engga ya? :v /hhehe

Deidara x Ino: Entah kenapa suka pair ini kalau dijadiin pair _incest. _Rasanya cocok banget, apalagi secara fisik mereka emang mirip.

Sasori x Sakura: Seneng banget baca fict pair ini. Apalagi kalau Sasonya pedo dan Sakunya loli. Jadi itu karakter mereka yang akan disajikan dalam fict ini.

Itachi x Mikoto: Satu-satunya pair berondong yang tercinta. Kalau dijadiin pair, mereka jadi pair incest yang tersekseh, ter-elegan, ter-wow, ter-gak nahan, dan ter-deg-deg an serrrr /dirajam/ Pokoknya suka banget ama pembawaan Itachi dan Mikoto yang sama-sama kalem di luar, tapi liar di dalam /imajinasi terlalu buas/

Buat pengumuman aja yee~ Fict ini banyak mengandung unsur mature apalagi lemon /kayaknye/ Terus ini dark fict nyerempet banget ke crime/tunjuk genrenya/ Soalnya incest dan pedo kan masuk kejahatan :v /ditendang/ Jadi buat yang gak tahan, gak kuat, juga gak suka, dan benci baik ama ceritanya ataupun ama pairnya, mending menjauh sana. Jangan bikin ribut di kotak review.

Author cuma pengen lihat reader yang berkenan baca tanpa membuat keributan /wokeh/tunjuk ibu jari/

PATUT DILANJUT KAGAK?


End file.
